Of Bonnets And Cravats
by tricksteress
Summary: You're helping Levi fix his tie for the dinner reservations you have tonight. You could never imagine what it was your stoic boyfriend really had in mind. [Modern AU] [Reader Insert]


"Stop tugging it like that."

"Oh, stop being such a baby. It'll look great."

"It'll_ look_ painful."

"Sissy."

"Sadist."

You gave a sharp tug, causing your boyfriend to grunt and pitch forward. "I think you'll look very handsome once I'm done."

He groaned. "[Name], please just let me do it."

You grinned mischievously. "Never! You said this time I could do it."

Levi sighed, straightening back up again and looking at you. "Fine. But please, just_ try_ not to strangle me."

You smiled and pulled him down once more, kissing him gently on the lips. "I promise. Now straighten up so I can finish."

He_ tched_, and stood up straight again, the picture of obedience.

You proceeded to try and line up the two pieces of fabric once again, biting your tongue in concentration. "You know what, I give up. Maybe you should just wear a cravat instead."

Levi frowned at you, eyebrows knotting together in disdain. "I'd never be caught dead wearing one of those things."

You shrugged playfully. "I don't know... I think you might be able to make it work."

He made a show of considering it. "Hm... maybe I'd consider wearing one... if you wore a bonnet."

"Oh, I could _rock_ a bonnet."

That earned you a small laugh, making your heart swell. As much as you loved Levi, he'd always been on the reserved side. Even after all these years of being together, his rare laughs never failed to make you melt, just as his handsome smile never failed to give you butterflies.

He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on your smiling lips. "That you could."

You blushed fiercely and turned your attention back to his (still undone) tie. "Don't be silly."

He feigned a look of indignation. "Me? Never."

You giggled, and continued with your task. When you finished with his tie, you stepped back to appraise your work. "There! Done. I've never seen you wear a better-looking tie."

"I think I can feel my face turning purple. Do I look purple to you?"

You smacked him lightly on the arm, before physically rotating him to look at the floor-length mirror. "Don't be mean. Look!"

He looked at himself in the mirror, slightly adjusting his navy blue tie and holding his chin high. "What a handsome fucker. Lucky be the lady who lands _me_."

You threw your head back and laughed, linking your arm with his and leaning on his small frame. Even with his short stature, he still stood an inch taller than you. "I like to think so, too."

You saw him gaze at you softly in the reflection of the mirror, but the look was gone almost as soon as it appeared. "We should probably get going soon. Our reservation is for seven."

You looked at him happily from your spot at his shoulder. "Yes, we should."

* * *

Dinner that night was excellent. The food, the atmosphere, everything was phenomenal. Throughout the course of the evening, you earned several more laughs from your stoic boyfriend, making you think that maybe he'd had a little too much to drink. But when you looked at his wine glass, it appeared as though it hadn't even been touched. You were having too good a time yourself to notice whether he'd even sipped from it all.

The later it got, you noticed, the stranger Levi got. He started to tug at the tie around his neck and fiddle with his pockets. He had barely touched his food, and his skin took on a slightly pink hue. He repeatedly ran his fingers through his dark bangs. Levi _never_ played with his hair, you thought with a feeling similar to panic.

By the time you had finished your dinner, night had fallen in earnest. Levi payed the bill, as well as giving a generous tip, and the two of you left the restaurant hand-in-hand. You sighed as you exited the busy dining room, relishing the feeling of the warm breeze on your bare shoulders. You two began to walk across the courtyard, and you looked about you appreciatively. It was a magnificent garden. You hardly expected any less, given the quality of the restaurant, but you were stunned nonetheless. Everything was bathed in a deep purple due to the darkness, but the illumination from the moon offered enough light for you to be able to appreciate all the different flowers. You breathed in deeply, savoring the wonderful scent of the flora. Several benches dotted the stone walkway, but they were ignored by you and Levi as you walked.

"[Name]," he said quietly, pulling your hand lightly before releasing it. "Could we maybe... stop here?"

"Levi?" you asked curiously. "Of course. What is it?"

He looked down and played with the tie you'd done for him earlier absentmindedly for moment, before looking up and meeting your eyes. "We've been together for quite a while now."

You smiled at him sweetly. "Yes, we have."

He picked up your hands once more and pulled your body closer. "And I love you very much."

Your eyes softened and you squeezed his hand. "I love you, too."

"In my whole life, I never really knew what it meant to love someone. Then I met you, and the whole world got turned upside-down," he chuckled softly, rubbing the pad of his thumb across the back of your smaller hand. "You taught me about love, as well as a lot of other things. Commitment, for one. What it means to want to be with someone for the rest of your life."

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Levi, what are you -"

The words fell out of your mouth when he knelt down before you onto one knee. You lifted one hand to cover your mouth, tears springing forth unbidden to your eyes.

Your other hand was still held tightly in his own, as he reached with his other hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small black box. You were at a loss for words when he finally released your hand, opening the box and presenting a gorgeous diamond ring. "[Name], if I were to spend the rest of my life with anyone, it would be you. Please, say you'll spend the rest of yours with me." He took a deep breath and looked up at you, eyes shining. "Please, say you'll marry me."

You couldn't help but to drag him up to you and kiss him fiercely, hands raking through his hair, tears freely falling down your face. "Yes, Levi," you said happily. "I'll marry you."

* * *

The door to the apartment burst open, swinging into the wall with a loud _crack_. Through it came what only vaguely resembled two people, pressed up against each other so desperately they may as well have been a single entity. Levi pushed you up against the wall, slender fingers nimbly unzipping your dress, mouth pressed feverishly against your own.

The two of you tumbled in a mess of discarded clothing and breathless sighs to the bedroom you and Levi shared, falling backwards onto the bed when the back of your knees hit the side and landing on your back with a laugh. He smirked and climbed on top of you, sitting back on his heels to undo his tie.

You slapped his fingers away with your newly-ringed hand and grinned, grabbing the piece of fabric and pulling him down to you roughly. He made a soft sound of surprise, giving you a questioning look.

"No," you whispered hotly against his lips. "Leave the tie on."


End file.
